


Without a Doubt

by Carolina



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina/pseuds/Carolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson loves his life as much as the next person, hes a English Major with talent that he doesn't think so highly off.  Nick Grimshaw always wanted to contribute to the country; to have his family proud of him. He volunteers to the army, this is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the major details about how volunteering for the army works, please don't mind if anything doesnt work the way i wrote x

Today was a perfect day, well not really. The weather was crap, and I was anxious about Nick coming back today; no one called me to inform me about any bad news so I'm hoping for the best. Hes coming back; finally. 

When he told me he was going to Afghanistan for 6 months I had no idea what got into him, I heard the stories about people who went off to war. I broke down crying the night right when he fell asleep. I stayed up reading up stories about soldiers who went to war and came back a completely different person, someone who was a afraid of every sound and kept thinking about what was happening back there. A part of me was hoping that I was scaring myself and this wouldn't actually happen. Survivors of horrific accidents don't live their normal life; they couldn't. I didn't want this to Happen to my Nick; but he had his heart set on it, about giving back to the community. He repeated it was only for 6 months then he'll be back; they needed help there. 

There were other people to go help though, I didn't want those 6 months to turn into 9, then a year. I didn't want him coming back for 2 months and get called over again. Nick just kissed my worries away and told me that he wouldn't be going back, he just wanted to to do something important before settling down. 

I knew he wanted his father to be proud of him, his father served years in war and wanted him to do so too. He promised he'll come back. Nick just finished uni and once he comes back he would continue with his life.

I sighed but i kept a smile on my face as i slipped my books into my bag, putting on one of Nicks baggy sweaters and headed out the door. I didn't want to be late for class, I was majoring in English and I'll applying for teaching positions once I finish. Everyone was quite surprised that I choose English for my major instead of Drama. Except for Nick and Harry. Nick knew I was a author. I liked to form words into art, I express myself through them when I cant do it myself. Growing up I always was jealous of people who knew what they wanted to do, they had hobbies and I didn't. They could draw and walk into a art store like they knew what they where doing. Music, art, dance anything really. I spent my whole life comparing myself to others. I didn't consider my writing good, I even compared myself to other people who wrote better then me in class. In high school I won most likely to be a author in the yearbook and it pushed me to write more, but the English award went to a girl who wrote to get the mark. she didn't write to express herself, I did and I wandered off topic and it was "wrong". They didn't care about expressing yourself but getting the mark, no one took the time to read along the lines and understand my feelings. 

Then I meet Nick. No one though we would work, I though he was a prat to be honest. He acted to full of himself and i misinterpreted as him being snobby. We didn't get along at all. Then one day we stumbled open ourselves in a party during the end of term, he ended up knocking a whole glass of pop on my pants, I made him owe me dinner after that. Surprisingly enough after we got along well, i only realized that we clicked after he left to visit his mom during her birthday and I missed him.

One I reached my class I slumped into my chair and waited for the lesson to start, I didn't feel like working today. I would love to go home and snuggle up in some blankets and drinks some tea. 

"Hey mate," Zayn said as he placed his textbooks on the table. "Did you watch last night game? Manchester United played played rough. Harry was right about how they would win." 

"I got to give him that one," I replied as we talked for a while before Mrs. Moore walked in. It felt like forever as we sat there taking notes as the room fell silent and I typed away. Moments felt like hours and suddenly Zayn elbowed me and gave me a huge grin, his eyes fell to the back of the classroom. 

There he was at the door, standing there. He was alive and well, seconds felt like seconds as his eyes looked around the classroom trying to find me. I got out of my seat and ran over, hugging him. I knew people where looking at us, probably half of them didn't know we were dating. I didn't care. 

He looked wonderful, him in his army uniform and bag that dropped on the ground as soon as he saw me. I jumped on him hugging his sides as my legs attached themselves around his waist. He smelled like Nick, his smell mixed together with the smoke and army materials. We were kissing, the kiss was sloppy and anything but perfect but everything I wanted. My fingers found their way to his hair as I messed up his quiff as he held me by the waist. 

"Hi." 

"Hello darling," he smiled at me as I just grinned and watched him looking at me; he was finally here. All those moments that i wanted him next to me finally paid off. 

"I missed you," I signed as we brushed our foreheads together; enjoying each others presence. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too," he smiled back as the only thing I though of was him. Nick with his stupid indie music, his habit of cleaning all the time and making me tea just the way I liked it without telling him. The way his body felt next to mine, how perfectly we were together even through no one thought it would would work; I did. Nick with his perfectly messy hair when he wakes up. My pouting for him to make me something to eat in the morning and messy habits.

"I though you had the afternoon flight." I whispered, it didn't matter. He was here with me and nothing would ruin this.

"I did but it rescheduled, didn't bother calling you seeing you're in school and I wanted to surprise you." His smile large as i chuckled, my legs getting tired slipped down as Nick gently set me down on the floor. Standing on my tippy toes I laughed and leaded my head against his shoulder, his arms holding my waist. 

"Its nice to have you back."

"Its great to be back," He whispered back quietly enough for me to hear.

"You wont leave again, right?"

"Absolutely not darling" 

"Okay."

"Okay." He said, like a promise. Nothing too complex but that's how we worked. Powerful but simple, actions speak louder then words. We don't ask much of us as long we got each other.


End file.
